


长滩

by esperame



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperame/pseuds/esperame
Summary: 他的思绪在空中漂浮摇曳，拉着他回到九十年代的加州，长滩，金黄色的棕榈花，和煦阳光，还有喝不完的朗姆酒。
Relationships: Tarzan/Faker
Kudos: 10





	长滩

李承勇在公司接到李相赫的电话的时候，他已经猜到是什么情况了。

他知道，他当然知道，前辈的发情期到了，他记得清楚。

但他偏要装糊涂。

年下的弟弟起了些不太过分的坏心思，前几日对发情期的事情只字不提，李承勇装作委委屈屈得把自己窝进李相赫的怀里，头埋在前辈的颈窝，哼哼唧唧的撒娇，说最近公司有新的项目需要他操心，说最近回家的要晚些。

他想看他的前辈情难自禁的样子，他知道，前辈脸皮薄，不会主动要求他做这样那样的事，但当最凶猛的情潮来临时，前辈也许会压着声地叫他名字，小小声地喊“承勇”，一遍又一遍地。  
李相赫能做的只是饮鸠止渴，然后葱白的手指会沾上晶莹的液体，他也许会难为情，又也许已经顾不上那么多了，原始的欲望像浪潮般汹涌，李承勇知道前辈正在渴望着自己。

所以他装出一切平常的样子，等待着前辈的邀请。

而重要的是，李相赫知道所有的事。

李承勇推开卧室门的时候，铺天盖地的木质调玫瑰香朝他奔来，前辈被热潮折磨着，失了焦的瞳孔泛起氤氲，连眼角都带着玫瑰的粉，李承勇朝他伸手，抱他，亲亲他的眼尾。

李相赫反过来拉住李承勇的手，他像是像落难的人在风暴中心抓住了一根避雷针，一切都会安然无恙。

李承勇握着他的手扣到床上，然后放出信息素安慰他，他亲他，从眼尾到脖颈到锁骨一路向下，李相赫受不了这个，压着声低低的喘，他好像坠了一个百加得朗姆酒味的梦境，那里有四起的烟雾，香氛，白兰地，玫瑰和微光。

他的思绪在空中漂浮摇曳，拉着他回到九十年代的加州，长滩，金黄色的棕榈花，和煦阳光，还有喝不完的朗姆酒。

“也许该挑时间去那里看看”，他想。

李承勇发现了他的不专心，轻轻咬上了他的乳首，换来更密集的喘息，李相赫难为情，纤细的脚踝轻轻的蹭着他的小男友，对于李承勇来说，像是一种邀请。

衣服早就不知道被脱到哪儿去了。

李承勇伸手探向李相赫的下身，摸到一片湿润，他咬着李相赫红了的耳廓，没羞没臊地讲着荤话，要是平日，正经的前辈肯定会故作镇定，不使力地敲敲小男友的头，教训他不许说不像样的话，而这时候的李承勇会乖乖认错，装着没看见前辈绯色的耳朵。

只是此刻，李承勇哑着的嗓音倒像是最好的催情剂，李相赫喘息着，他觉得自己要被发情的热潮蒸发了，他下意识地贴紧李承勇的胸膛，与他一同分享着滚烫的爱。

玫瑰色的火焰燃烧着，李相赫在李承勇的眼中找到棕榈树的婆娑，映着永不落幕的夏日。

他想，自己一定是被朗姆酒的味道熏醉了，否则怎么会主动碰上小男友的嘴角，用它来换更猛烈的吻。

李承勇一边亲他，一边抽动着在他身体里的手指，慢慢又加到两根，李相赫太湿了，晶莹的液体顺着李承勇的骨节分明的手腕滴到了床上，和着搅动的水声，还有压抑的喘息。

他盯着他，平日里正经的前辈半眯着眼，眉目间满是春情，猫唇蹭了蹭他的脖颈，他抓住了前辈的邀请。

在被进入的瞬间，李相赫脑中的弦断了，他呻吟着，玲珑的指节按着李承勇的背，被填满的快感顺着脊柱涌向中枢的神经，冲破了平日的清冷和理性，长滩的烈日变成了浓烈的龙舌兰日出，艳阳高照，朝起暮落，然后所有颜色都褪去，他只看到凝视着自己的李承勇，黑色的瞳孔里盛着自己的影像。

“慢……慢一点……你慢一点……承勇……”  
这太过了，他摇着头，思想和理智一同被凶狠地掠夺，他下意识的想推开李承勇，年下的小男友眼睑微敛，却把他拉得更近。

小男友放慢了速度，在他的身体里慢慢的磨，认认真真的操他，他的身体随着性器的深入而起伏，像涌上沙滩的浪，被夕阳簇拥而去。

李承勇找到那一点，前辈的呻吟突然拔高，他抽出来，又发狠地顶上那里，李相赫的脑中一片空白，只剩下被占有的快感从四面八方朝他奔来，失焦的瞳孔中只映着李承勇的脸。

李承勇满足的亲吻他，把他抱起来，让前辈坐在自己的身上，李相赫环着小男友的脖颈，性器更深的没入，碰到了生殖腔的入口。

快感逼得他哭了出来，李承勇亲吻着他玫瑰色的眼角，坏心思的停了下来，朝他的耳边吹气。

“没有力气了呢。”

李相赫脑中乱糟糟的，无数的光点在脑中炸开，他顺着快感的指引，搭上小男友的肩膀，慢慢的动着。

“可以吗，前辈。”  
李承勇问他，请求他，他看向李承勇，空气中弥漫着朗姆酒的味道，盛开的玫瑰，紧扣的十指，棕榈树在他的眼中显现出不朽的金光。

他无言地打开了最深的通道。

李承勇扑倒了他，坚定地顶进去，他的爱如同飓风般猛烈，他如同第二天便是日子尽头般地操着他的前辈。

李相赫断断续续的哭喊，接受着小男友铺天盖地的爱意，在释放的前一秒，李承勇吻住了李相赫的嘴，吞下所有破碎的呜咽和呻吟。

李相赫迟钝地想，也许会有新生命的降临，他们会一同去看长滩，看棕榈树在光明中映出剪影，看龙舌兰日出。

和煦日光，藤影余晖，夏日的意义在于爱与离去，他只愿生命之河继续流淌不息。


End file.
